The ExeCUTioners
by Felovian Alexa
Summary: Balas Dendam adalah tujuan Naruto untuk menghabisi semua komplotan Geng Ular yang telah membunuh semua orang yang disayangi Naruto. Maka Eksekusi mati adalah harga mati untuk musuh-musuh yang membunuh keluarga Naruto. Rate M (for action and Violence)
1. Chapter 1

"Shion! Bangunlah, SHION." Naruto menguncang-guncang tubuh istrinya, tubuh itu tak bernyawa bersama kedua orangtuanya Naruto. Bahkan darah berceceran dari mulut dan badan mereka.

Naruto juga mengalami luka di bahu, pelipis kepala dan dada kanannya. Pandangan Naruto memburam perlahan-lahan, tenaganya seolah terkuras oleh rasa lelah, sakit dan juga kesedihan.

Air matanya keluar terus menerus, pegangannya terhadap Shion mengendur hingga akhirnya pria 25 tahun itu ambruk pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas sabar sembari memandanginya

Naruto yang tak sadar dari luar ruangan ICU.

"Luka dobe parah, Kritis. Bahkan kemungkinan sadar akan lama sekali" jelas Sasuke. Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Sai menutup matanya nampak sedih, Kakashi terdiam dengan mata sedih.

"Siapa yang menyerang keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Yamato serius.

"Geng Ular pimpinan Tao Pai Pai!" jawab Sasuke nampak geram.

"Kita tak bisa menyeret mereka ke pengadilan, karena barang bukti hilang atau lebih tepatnya dihilangkan" lanjut Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"KISAMA! Geng itu membuat semua warga jepang mulai resah!" kata Sai marah.

"Lebih baik tak usah marah sekarang Sai, kita lebih baik memikirkan Naruto agar dia sadar dari masa kritisnya." saran Kakashi.

Semua terdiam dan memandangi Naruto dari luar ruang ICU.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

_THE_EXECUTIONERS_

RATE M (blood scene, fighting and many more)

NaruHina

Chapter ini scene NaruHina belum ada

AuThOr: tHe LaSt MoGerZ

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

(1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN)

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, melihat sekelilingnya.

Bau densifektan merasuki indra penciumannya, Naruto melihat tangan kirinya yang di infus. Dengan gerakan kasar, pria pirang itu melepas infus itu dari tangan kirinya.

Badan Naruto lemas untuk duduk maupun beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya, tapi pria itu segera memaksakan dirinya untuk keluar dari ruangan dia dirawat.

Suasana yang masih dini hari membuat Naruto sedikit leluasa melarikan diri dari rumah sakit.

"Shion, kaasan, tousan" gumam Naruto lirih sambil berusaha berjalan dengan tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Naruto menuju ruangan OB dan memakai baju yang ada seadanya diruangan tersebut.

Pria pirang itu lantas berjalan senormal mungkin layaknya orang sehat saat berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, meskipun tenaganya tidak ada sama sekali.

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

"Nani?! Naruto tak ada di ruangannya sama sekali?" pekik Sakura terkejut mendapat berita dari rumah sakit Naruto dirawat.

Sakura segera menghubungi tunangannya untuk memberitahu Sasuke tentang berita hilangnya Naruto.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

Matahari terbit menerangi taman pemakaman umum di Kyoto. Seorang pria pirang berdiri tegak menatap 3 makam dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Tapi mata biru safirnya di selimuti kesedihan yang amat dalam.

.

.

'Naruto-kun aku hamil!'

.

.

Suara Shion kembali menyelimuti pikirannya, dan teringat bagaimana orang tuanya sangat bahagia dan merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai atas kehamilan Istri Naruto itu. Namun kebahagiaan itu direnggut oleh geng yang dia lawan di pengadilan setahun lalu.

Dan depan matanya kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh orang-orang bengis tersebut. Bahkan istrinya di perkosa orang-orang bengis itu dan tembakan-tembakan orang-orang itu mengeksekusi semua orang yang dia sayangi. Matanya melotot mengingat kejadian itu, rahangnya mengeras, kepalan tangannya mengerat sampai terdengar bunyi.

'Kubunuh kalian semua geng ular, camkan itu baik-baik' gumam Naruto dalam hati, pria itu berlalu meninggalkan pemakaman. Namun nampak bunga-bunga lavender tergeletak diatas tiga makam tersebut.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

"Dobe, kemana kau?" pikiran Sasuke langsung kacau balau mencari kawan sekaligus rivalnya itu. Disamping Sasuke, Sakura juga nampak khawatir.

"Naruto, Kau itu masih sakit. Kenapa kau jadi nekat keluar rumah sakit seperti ini!" gerutu Sakura cemas.

Sasuke kemudian teringat sesuatu. Mungkin saja dia ke.. batin Sasuke menebak-nebak.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

Naruto memakan burger sisa orang dari tempat duduk di taman konoha, Kyoto.

Pria pirang itu juga mencuri botol minuman milik orang berolahraga jogging dengan cara mencopet.

Setelah mengisi perutnya, barulah Naruto menuju gang kecil dekat toko buku dan kedai ramen.

Naruto memasuki suatu pintu yang mengarah kemana? Entahlah. Pria pirang itu membuka gembok pintu itu dengan palu. Setelah dirasa aman, barulah pemuda pirang itu masuk.

Naruto memencet saklar lampu dan teranglah tempat tersebut.

"Saatnya berbelanja besar-besaran." gumam Naruto datar.

Ditempat itu terdapat banyak senjata api, dan nampaknya itu toko senjata api dan senjata tajam ilegal yang dibobol oleh pria pirang itu.

Naruto bergegas mengambil katana kecil dan katana panjang, tak lupa senjata api dia ambil juga. Magnum, Desert eagle serta senapan laras panjang yang biasa dipakai sniper angkatan darat.

Magasin serta peluru dia masukan dalam koper besar.

Pria pirang itu memakai kamar kecil toko ilegal itu untuk Membersihkan badannya.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

"Benar dugaanku" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil bunga lavender diatas makam Shion.

"Dia kesini subuh-subuh tadi, bunganya masih segar" ujar Sakura.

"Naruto pasti akan menempa dirinya sendiri untuk membalas dendam" ucap Sai.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Yamato dan Sakura melotot pada Sai.

"SAI, JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku setuju pada Pendapat Sai" Kakashi menimpali pendapat Sai.

"Bisa saja Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi lebih kuat, cerdas dan juga kejam. Kita tahu kan, Naruto adalah polisi paling hebat untuk urusan mencari dan menghadapi lawan. Ditambah lagi mentalnya menjadi pembunuh apabila dia sudah menyaksikan kematian di depan matanya, dan kematian Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina serta istri Naruto, Miko Shion menjadi pemicu sifat dan naluri membunuhnya akan menjadi kuat." lanjut Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Dan jangan lupa, Naruto juga mendapat banyak medali dari pemerintah Dan kaisar jepang karena aksi heroiknya dalam interpol ataupun dalam negeri" tambah Sai.

'Kuharap kau tak berlaku nekat, Naruto' batin Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan Sai dan Kakashi.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

Menunggu tengah malam merupakan hal biasa untuk Namikaze Naruto, 1 jam sebelum pemilik toko ilegal itu datang.

Waktu arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 23.30 , waktunya untuk pergi.. pikir Naruto.

Naruto sudah menyusun daftar buruannya:

\- Yumi Archer

\- Moryo Takeshi

\- Genki

\- Setsuna

\- Ishidate

\- Hanzo Hattori

\- Master Shin-Oh

\- Tao Pai Pai

\- Mizuki Komagata

\- Anrokuzan Mukade

\- Kaguya Kimimaro

\- Sakon & Ukon

\- Jirobou & Kidomaru

\- Kazuma

Naruto berencana membunuh mereka satu persatu secara acak. Pria pirang itu lantas keluar dari toko senjata ilegal itu dan membawa 3 koper serta membawa katana kecil dan besar dipunggungnya.

Pria itu melewati gang kecil lagi dan melihat mobil VW tua terparkir di depan toko yakiniku yang sudah tutup.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri dan membuka pintu mobil VW itu dengan kunci L, setelah itu Naruto mengutak-atik kabel mobil, menghidupkan mobil itu dan pergi dengan cepat.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

Sasuke membaca berkas-berkas file tentang komplotan geng ular, mata onyx itu seakan tak lelah membaca berkas-berkas file itu meski jam dinding menunjukan pukul 01.35 waktu setempat.

"Jangan-jangan target Naruto yang pertama adalah..."

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

(6 Bulan Kemudian)

Nampak seorang pria berambut pirang panjang melakukan push up selama 15 menit diatas kayu berdiri berjajar. Lalu mengangkat kakinya keatas dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya.

Perlahan dia menekuk kedua tangannya dan melakukan push up tanpa bantuan kakinya sama sekali.

KKRRIIIIIIINGGGGG

Alarm jam tua milik Naruto berbunyi, ruangan yang dipakainya menjadi ramai karena pantulan suara alarm jam tua miliknya.

'Saatnya bangun, Anata!'

Naruto melihat jam tua itu dengan tatapan sendu. Suara Shion kembali terngiang ditelinganya, namun alarm itu kini bukan untuk membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya melainkan mengingatkannya untuk mengurus sesuatu malam ini.

Segera pria pirang itu menekuk tangannya lagi dan melompat salto depan, Naruto memakai celana dan kemeja hitam miliknya yang sudah tertata rapi dimeja tengah.

Dalam waktu 1 menit Naruto telah siap berangkat menuju suatu tempat.

"Korban pertama, akan ku eksekusi" gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengambil katana kecil miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

Disebuah gedung tinggi, terdapat banyak hiasan lampu berkelap-kelip ditambah suara bising yang memekakkan telinga. Gesung itu sangat ramai untuk malam hari ini, bahkan beberapa orang terlihat bergoyamg engan pasangannya, minum-minum hingga mabuk bahkan ada yang melakukan hal tak senonoh di pinggir gang.

Naruto memasuki gang kecil dan memasuki gedung lewat pintu belakang.

Pria pirang itu dengan tenang berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung tersebut sebelum memasuki ruang utama gedung itu.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya dan bersembunyi di pertigaan lorong gedung tersebut, mata biru safirnya menatap 3 bodyguard yang menjaga pintu khusus tamu VIP.

Naruto mengeluarkan sepucuk revolver bersama peredam. Naruto setelah selesai memasang Revolver tersebut barulah dia langsung menghampiri 3 bodyguard tersebut. Seorang bodyguard mencoba menghentikan Naruto

"Berhenti, kau tak bo…"

DHUP DHUP DHUP

Tiga boyguard itu langsung terkapar saat Naruto melewati mereka. Naruto mendobrak pintu masuk dan matanya menemukan targetnya sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita dan terkejut bukan kepalang SETELAH Naruto menobrak pintu tersebut..

Naruto menembak kepala orang itu secara langsung tanpa ragu-ragu.

DHUP DHUP DHUP

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" wanita yang tadi di cumbu pria yang dibunuh oleh Naruto langsung berteriak kencang.

Naruto segera pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan ketakutan wanita tersebut.

Pria pirang itu bergumam pelan, " Ishidate telah di eksekusi"

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

..

. .

..

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto menenteng katana kecil miliknya tanpa merasa canggung ditempat bising tersebut.  
Tepat 100 meter di belakangnya, 7 orang bodyguard berbadan besar telah tewas terpenggal kepalanya. Naruto leluasa memasuki diskotik tersebut tanpa halangan berarti.  
Naruto memasuki diskotik yang ramai oleh para pengunjung, sesegera mungkin pria pirang itu mencari targetnya di salah satu ruangan di sebelah bar.  
"Lepaskan!" seorang wanita muda meronta meminta dilepaskan.  
Naruto melihat wanita tersebut pakaiannya tengah dilucuti hingga setengah telanjang oleh 4 laki-laki berjas hitam. Mata biru safirnya menatap pria yang duduk di kelilingi para wanita serta bodyguard berjas hitam yang melucuti pakaian wanita tersebut.  
JLEEBBB  
Leher salah satu bodyguard itu tertancap katana kecil milik Naruto.  
Bodyguard itu kejang-kejang sekarat sambil berdiri memegangi ujung katana milik Naruto. Pria pirang itu melepaskan tusukan katananya dari leher bodyguard itu, semua kegiatan laknat para bodyguard itu terhenti seketika.  
Naruto menyarungkan katana kecilnya, kemudian melepas jasnya dan menutupi tubuh gadis yang hampir di gangbang oleh 4 bodyguard.  
Semua bodyguar yang tersisa mundur, mata biru safir Naruto menatap gadis dihadapannya.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.  
Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk pelan, mata lavender gadis itu sembab membuat Naruto trenyuh dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.  
Beberapa orang berjas hitam lainnya datang dari berbagai arah.  
"Siapa kau?! Beraninya kau mengganggu kesenanganku!" bentak orang berambut putih dengan bekas luka di wajahnya mulai dari dahi kanan memanjang hingga dagu kiri.  
"KAZUMA, kau ku eksekusi mati" ucap Naruto datar.  
Ucapan Naruto memancing emosi Kazuma, darah pria tua itu mencapai titik didihnya.  
"MATI SAJA KAU!" teriak Kazuma berang.  
Naruto merangkul gadis di sebelahnya untuk di lindungi.  
"Kau lebih baik tutup matamu, dan berjongkoklah" pinta Naruto datar pada gadis itu.  
Gadis itu menuruti perintah Naruto, sementara pria pirang itu menghunuskan pedang katana kecil miliknya dan bersiap menghadapi semua bodyguard Kazuma.  
Semua bodyguard itu menyerang Naruto bersamaan dengan pisau besar, tanpa takut pria pirang itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya.  
Naruto menutup matanya sesaat sebelum para penyerang tersebut mengayunkan senjata mereka ke arah dirinya.

..  
5

Gerakan para penyerang itu terasa lambat sekali

4

Suara yang melingkupi kebisingan diskotik itu menjadi musik menyedihkan yang pernah Naruto dengar.

3

Keheningan tercipta sesaat sebelum penyerang itu menghampiri Naruto

2

Kesunyian menyesap dalam diri Naruto sebelum pedangnya terayun.

1

"Katakan selamat tinggal tinggal pada hidupmu"

0

JRAKK JRAKK JRAKK JRAKK  
Penyerang itu hanya mematung dengan mata melotot, Naruto dengan gerak perlahan menyarungkan kembali pedang katana kecil miliknya hingga berbunyi...  
CTEK  
Kepala para bodyguard itu terlepas dari badannya dan ambruk seketika bersamaan darah merembes ke lantai diskotik, para wanita yang mengelilingi Kazuma berteriak ketakutan dan lari terbirit-birit.  
Kazuma sendiri ketakutan, keringat dingin mengalir di punggung serta wajahnya hingga celananya pun basah karena mengompol.  
Naruto perlahan mendekati Kazuma yang ketakutan dan tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya kini duduk. Naruto menenteng katana kecilnya dan mengintimidasi suasana menjadi mencekam.  
"K-Kita bisa bi..."  
JRAAAKK  
Naruto menusuk dahi Kazuma hingga ujung katananya menembus belakang kepala Kazuma, tak ada pembicaraan yang harus dibicarakan lagi.  
Satu orang lagi sudah di eksekusi mati Naruto di tempat, dengan cepat Naruto merangkul gadis yang ditolongnya dan segera pergi dari diskotik sebelum polisi datang.  
"Tetap tutup matamu dan jangan buka sebelum aku perintahkan" ucap Naruto datar.  
Gadis di rangkulan Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa ada kata sekalipun.  
Naruto berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari diskotik itu tanpa ada kecurigaan, sementara gadis di sebelahnya hanya mengikuti Naruto yang merangkulnya tanpa membuka mata.

. .

. .

"Siapa yang membunuh mereka berdua?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut gaya kepang.  
"Kami tidak tahu tuan, kejadiannya satu jam berselang sebelum tuan Kazuma tewas" jawab bawahan orang tersebut.  
"Cari orang yang membunuh mereka berdua, hidup atau mati" perintahnya pada bawahannya itu.  
"BAIK!" bawahan orang tersebut menunduk hormat dan melangkah pergi melaksanakan perintah atasannya tersebut.  
"Siapa yang mencoba bermain api denganku?" gumamnya dingin.

..

..

..

 _ **_THE_EXECUTIONERS_**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **-**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Rate M (Action, Violence, Blood scene and many more**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **NARUHINA**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **. .**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **/AUTHOR: tHe LaSt MoGerZ\\\**_

. .

. .

. .  
Gadis berambut indigo itu melihat Naruto dengan takut-takut, dan khawatir dirinya akan dibunuh juga. 'Aku akan dibawa kemana?' pikir gadis itu was-was. Apalagi Mobil yang di kendarai Naruto sekarang adalah milik Kazuma, dan Gadis itu juga gelisah sedari tadi melihat luar mobil.

"Kau tak usah takut dan risau, nona. Karena aku tak akan membunuhmu, aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari para penjahat tadi" ucap Naruto datar, pria pirang itu seolah membaca pikiran gadis di sebelahnya.  
Gadis itu mengangguk ragu, Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya hingga keluar dari kota Tokyo.  
"K-kita akan kemana?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut.  
"..." hening adalah jawaban untuk gadis itu, Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu karena dirasanya tak penting.  
Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto masuk ke dalam terowongan dekat sungai dan jembatan.  
Merasa sudah aman dari semua mata, pria pirang itu membuka garasi yang tersembunyi dengan remote control miliknya.  
Tiba-tiba tembok di depan Mobil itu menggeser sendiri ke arah kanan dan membuka jalan masuk mobil itu. Gadis itu membelalakan matanya kaget, merasa terkagum-kagum.  
Naruto segera memparkirkan mobilnya di dekat pintu masuk ruangan dia bersembunyi.  
Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil tersebut.  
"Keluarlah" perintah Naruto datar.  
Gadis itu keluar dari mobil serta mengikuti Naruto menuju sebuah pintu jati berukir berwarna coklat.  
KRIEEET  
Pintu itu terbuka, namum gadis itu hanya berada di ambang pintu karena ruangan yang akan dimasukinya nampak gelap. Naruto lalu menghidupkan saklar lampu dan ruangan tersebut telah terang. Gadis itu tertegun sesaat pada apa yang dilihatnya kini, ruangan tersebut besar dan boleh dibilang hampir mirip aula besar di universitas.  
"Masuklah" pinta Naruto datar.  
Gadis itu melangkah sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya, mata sewarna bunga lavender itu melihat kanan dan kiri ruangan itu. Ada tempat membidik sasaran, ada kayu dengan cabang-cabang yang biasa digunakan untuk berlatih bela diri, ada kolam renang yang cukup dalam serta tempat dimana senjata-senjata tajam dan senjata api di letakkan.  
Namun ada yang menarik perhatian mata gadis itu, yakni photo-photo yang berjejer rapi di meja rak buku.  
Photo-photo tersebut menampilkan pria pirang yang menolongnya tadi bersama wanita cantik berambut indigo berwarna pirang pucat mengenakan gaun pengantin, lalu di sebelahnya ada photo orang berambut pirang yang sama tapi berbeda 'wajah' bersama seorang wanita berambut merah yang tengah menggendong bocah pirang laki-laki dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.  
"Lebih baik kau istirahat nona! Aku sudah menyiapkanmu kamar, baju ganti dan air hangat untuk kau mandi." ucap Naruto dari seberang kolam renang.  
"H-Ha'i, a-arigatou" balas gadis itu terbata-bata. Naruto tak menyahut ucapan gadis itu dan melangkah menuju ruangannya sendiri. Gadis itu melangkah menuju ruangan yang tadi Naruto sediakan.  
'Pria itu dingin sekali sifatnya' batin gadis itu.

. .

. .

. .  
Sai memotret mayat-mayat tanpa kepala itu serta memotret barang, darah dan... Isi kepala yang keluar dari salah seorang mayat pria paruh baya. Sementara Sasuke mengambil pisau-pisau kecil menggunakan kaos tangan khusus, Shikamaru menanyai pemilik diskotik serta beberapa saksi lainnya.  
Kakashi mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin ditinggal oleh pelaku pembunuhan. Matanya menangkap benda kecil seperti bros kecil berwarna hitam berukiran bunga-bunga.  
Kakashi segera mengambilnya dengan catut kecil dan dimasukan ke dalam plastik bening.  
"Nampaknya ini perbuatan Naruto." gumam Sai pelan.  
"Sudah pasti Sai, liat tato dari mayat pria tua itu" tunjuk Yamato pada tato lengan kiri mayat pria tersebut.  
Mata Sai melihat tato ular melilit bumi, Sai memotret sekali lagi dan meletakkan kameranya di dalam tas.  
"Naruto sudah mempelajari gerak-gerik, sifat dan gaya hidup musuhnya secara baik." ungkap Shikamaru pelan sambil meletakkan pena dan buku kecilnya ke dalam tas kecil di pinggangnya.  
"Tapi Naruto bisa-bisa di cari oleh mereka dan masuk daftar hitam dunia mafia" ucap Sasuke menghela nafas berat.  
Rasanya Sasuke harus bertindak tepat untuk menghentikan Naruto sekarang, pria pirang itu sekarang masuk dalam daftar buronan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, bukan polisi.

. .

..

..  
Naruto tidur di matras busa sambil memeluk photo istrinya, pria pirang itu nampak tenang dalam tidurnya.  
TAP TAP TAP  
Seseorang mendekati Naruto dengan langkah pelan dan pasti agar tak membangunkan pria pirang itu.  
Tangan orang itu menjulur untuk meraih sesuatu dari Naruto.  
SRAK GREB  
"KYAAAA!"  
Gerakan reflek cepat Naruto pada tangan orang itu membuat orang yang ingin mengambil sesuatu dari Naruto berteriak kesakitan.  
"Kau mau mengambil apa dariku Nona?" tanya Naruto datar.  
"Go-gomen tuan, a-aku tak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya penasaran pada bingkai photo yang kau pegang itu?" jawab gadis itu menggeliatkan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Naruto.  
Naruto melepas tangan gadis itu, dan memberikan photo itu pada gadis itu.  
"Siapa wanita ini?" tanya gadis itu pada Naruto.  
"Almarhumah istriku." jawab Naruto pelan, gadis itu terdiam sesaat sembari memandang wanita cantik di dalam photo itu.  
"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namanya?" tanya gadis itu pelan.  
"Namikaze Shion" jawab Naruto, namun nada pria itu terdengar sendu di telinga gadis itu.  
"Go-gomen"

"..." Naruto tak bergeming sama sekali.  
"Kenapa kau membunuh Kazuma? Apa kau punya dendam terhadap geng ular?" tanya gadis itu lagi.  
Naruto kemudian menatap gadis didepannya lekat-lekat.  
"Kau tahu tentang geng ular?" kini Pria pirang itu berbalik bertanya. Gadis itu diam, entah kenapa Naruto merasa itu pertanyaan paling lancang dia lontarkan.  
"Mereka membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku. Bahkan aku di paksa jadi pekerja seks sejak berumur 15 tahun oleh geng ular" lirih gadis itu. Naruto nampak geram mendengar cerita itu dan kasihan pada gadis didepannya.  
"Tapi beruntung adikku bisa melarikan diri dan kini tinggal di panti asuhan Might Guy, Kowloon, Hongkong" lanjutnya sambil meneteskan air mata.  
"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto datar.  
"Hyuuga Hinata."  
"Hyuuga? Apa mungkin kau Hyuuga yang klan terkenal itu?" tanya Naruto mulai penasaran.  
"Maksud anda?" Hinata tak mengerti maksud Naruto.  
"Klan Hyuuga masuk daftar hitam dunia mafia, dan klan-mu juga banyak memberikan jasa pada negara jepang atas perlawanan mereka melawan kelompok Yakuza di jepang dan Triad di China." jelas Naruto. Hinata mulai tak mengerti penjelasan Naruto.  
"Dengar, mungkin ini terdengar tak masuk akal. Klanmu punya perusahaan sebagai kedok luar. Namun di dalamnya, mereka punya kebajikan tinggi melawan geng-geng maupun mafia." lanjut Naruto.  
Hinata terdiam sesaat, namun otaknya mulai mencerna perlahan penjelasan Naruto.  
"Almarhum ayahku pernah bicara dengan almarhum paman Hizashi, mereka berencana melakukan perlawanan terhadap geng ular. Bahkan mereka menyimpan data-data tentang 'petinggi' geng ular dengan sangat detail di suatu bank di Nagoya." ucap Hinata.  
Naruto seolah mendapat pencerahan setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Hinata.  
"Apa kau masih ingat nomor rekening dan brankas Almarhum ayahmu?" tanya Naruto.  
"Aku sudah tak ingat lagi" jawab Hinata membuat Naruto berdecak kecewa.  
Naruto seolah dapat pertanyaan lain di otaknya,  
"Apa kau ingat nama bank-nya?" Naruto tanpa sadar memegang tangan kanan Hinata, Wanita itu wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan Naruto namun mengangguk pelan.  
"B-bank Suna" ungkap Hinata.  
"Baiklah, kita dapat mencari lewat pegawai bank suna besok. Sekarang istirahatlah ke ruanganmu lagi" pinta Naruto.  
Hinata mengangguk menuruti perintah Naruto.

. .

. .

. .

"Kabuto, apa kau sudah menemukan bros itu punya siapa?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Sedang di proses. Tunggulah sebentar lagi" sahut Kabuto mengetik sesuatu dan men-search sidik jari pemilik bros tersebut.  
"INI DIA!" seru Kabuto langsung di hampiri Sasuke dan Shikamaru.  
"Hyuuga Hinata?" ucap Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan.  
"Bukankah klan Hyuuga sudah punah 5 tahun yang lalu?" gumam Sasuke merasa sedikit janggal. Shikamaru juga memikirkan hal yang serupa dengan Sasuke.  
Tiba-tiba Sai masuk bersama Kakashi ke ruangan Kabuto.  
"Kawan-kawan, kalian tak kan percaya dengan rekaman yang kubawa ini" ucap Sai membawa sebuah CD  
Kakashi duduk di kursi sambil menunggu reaksi para juniornya setelah melihat rekaman itu. Sai menggunakan komputer Kabuto satunya untuk melihat rekaman tersebut.  
Gambar tersebut menampakkan seorang tua berambut putih dengan luka sayat di dahi kanan memanjang sampai sebelah kiri dagu membawa Wanita cantik berambut indigo sambil menggerayangi payudara wanita tersebut di koridor diskotik.  
"Itu Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" Sasuke semakin penasaran.  
"Tidak salah lagi, pasti gadis itu dijual oleh Kazuma untuk lelaki hidung belang" ujar Kakashi.  
Shikamaru teringat sesuatu yang masih segar di ingatannya.  
"Hyuuga Hiashi punya 2 anak perempuan, salah satunya adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Tapi dimana yang Hyuuga Hanabi-nya?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat semua terdiam.  
"Baiklah kita punya tugas tambahan, cari Hyuuga Hanabi dan kita cari Hyuuga Hinata juga, kita selamatkan gadis itu dari perdagangan manusia" perintah Kakashi serius.  
"HA'I!" jawab semua yang berada diruangan Kabuto bersamaan.

..

..

..

Naruto mencoba meretas data-data dari bank Suna melalui komputer perpustakaan negara di Kyoto, pria berambut pirang itu mencoba mencari nasabah bernama HIASHI HYUUGA.  
Dalam waktu 1 menit, Naruto berhasil meretas data-data bank dan melihat semua data-data milik Hiashi Hyuuga. Bibirnya menyeringai setan, mata biru safirnya melihat nominal uang milik Hiashi Hyuuga yang sangat banyak. Lalu data-data tentang geng ular. Matanya menemukan satu nama familiar di data tersebut.

"Sattori?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Dengan cepat Naruto memindahkan nominal uang itu ke dalam rekeningnya tanpa ketahuan bank tersebut dan mengcopy paste data-data penting milik Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto segera mengakhiri kegiatannya itu dan menghampiri Hinata yang membaca novel yang dia sukai.

"Kita pergi" ucap Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Eh? Aku belum selesai membaca" ucapnya pelan namun takut-takut.

Naruto menengok buku yang dibaca Hinata, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan magnet seukuran koin kecil dan menempelkan pada buku novel tersebut.

"Bawa saja" ucap Naruto langsung menggeret Hinata keluar perpustakaan, Hinata was-was kala buku itu ada di pegangannya. Takut detector pencuri berbunyi saat Hinata melewatinya, namun nyatanya Hinata tak menyangka detector itu tak berbunyi sama sekali saat dia lewat.

Hinata menatap Naruto terheran-heran dan melihat tangannya digandeng Naruto. Entah kenapa suhu badannya menaik dan menyebabkan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kita pergi ke Hongkong sekarang, kita temui adekmu dan membawanya pergi dari Kowloon, hongkong" kata Naruto datar.

"Benarkah?" Hinata Nampak memasang wajah sumringah dan sangat bahagia.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk membuat Hinata reflek memeluk Naruto, jangan harapkan wajah datar Naruto selamanya datar. Wajah pria pirang itu memerah akibat pelukan Hinata.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

Naruto duduk tenang di dalam pesawat sementara Hinata sudah tertidur pulas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

'Akan ku buat perhitungan denganmu, Muku' batin Naruto tanpa sadar memegang telapak tangan Hinata dengan cukup erat.

..

..

..

..

..

Sasuke melihat 6 mayat didepannya dengan tatapan datar, bahkan tak ada raut ngeri dalam wajahnya kini. Sasuke malah tersenyum pada hasil karya Naruto itu.

"Kenapa kau senyum Sasuke?" Tanya Sai tersenyum palsu pada Sasuke.

"Tak apa, hanya aku suka cara Naruto membalas perbuatan musuhnya ini" ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Tempat kejadian perkara.

Mayat-mayat itu di makan banyak belatung yang entah darimana datangnya.

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

Hinata masuk kamar hotel mewah dan hanya mengucapkan kata wow begitu memasui kamar VVIP itu.

"Kau tunggu di kamar ini, dan ini aku belikan komik dan novel untukmu agar tak bosan" ucap Naruto memberikan banyak buku tebal dan puluhan komik di tas yang di jinjingnya. Hinata mengangguk tanpa kata, wanita itu menuruti perintah Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu ada urusan yang harus ku tuntaskan dengan kawanku di luar" ucap Naruto, Hinata mengangguk lagi menuruti perintah Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mengunci pintu kamar itu.

..

. .

..

. .

..

Naruto menunggu seseorang di ngong ping village. Mata biru safirnya menemukan objek yang dia cari. Beruntung hari sudah malam, dengan gerak tanpa suara Naruto mengikuti seorang berambut hitam dengan mata mirip Sasuke tersebut.

Naruto membuntuti sampai keadaan tempat sepi. Naruto mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkannya pada korban berikutnya.

"Hei!" sapa Naruto pada orang tersebut.

Orang itu membalikkan badannya dan terkejut siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

DHUP DHUP DHUP

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" teriak orang itu kesakitan memegangi kedua kakinya, tubuhnya tersungkur tiada berdaya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kawan!" sapa Naruto pada orang itu dengan Nada dingin.

"Bu-bukankah kau sudah mati?" ucap orang itu.

"Aku hidup lagi sebagai mayat hidup yang akan menghabisimu Sattori" Ucap Naruto datar. Naruto lantas mengeluarkan karung dari dalam tas punggungnya. Memasukkan Sattori ke dalam karung tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk" ajak Naruto berbicara pada Sattori yang telah masuk dalam karung serta memukulinya sesekali.

..

. .

..

. .

..

"Tolong turunkan aku" pinta Sattori memelas.

"Teriakan alamarhumah istriku saja tak kau dengarkan, apalagi aku." Ucap Naruto masih memegang kaki kiri Sattori di pinggir Victoria peak. Bukit tertinggi di hongkong.

"Dimana Tao Pai Pai berada? Atau aku lepaskan kakimu ini!"

"Baiklah-baiklah akan aku katakana orang itu dimana? Tapi tolong biarkan aku tetap hidup" ucap Sattori memelas membuat Naruto muak melihatnya.

"Dimana?" Tanya Naruto tegas.

"Lelaki tua itu berada di MANCHESTER, INGGRIS" jawab Sattori ketakutan.

"Terima kasih dan kau tau…." Ucap Naruto memberikan jeda percakapannya.

"A-apa?" Sattori merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk membiarkanmu…. Hidup" Naruto melepas pegangan kaki Sattori.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sattori terjatuh ke jurang, sementara Naruto menatap datar kematian sattori yang sudah jatuh ke jurang.

"Sattori Muku, telah di eksekusi"

..

..

..

..

..

BERSAMBUNG…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju hotel tempat Hinata kini berada, pria pirang itu melihat banyak souvenir di pasar souvenir di jalanan. Mata biru safir itu membelalak sempurna saat menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya, orang itu berambut putih dengan pipi tirus sedang minum-minum dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali...

"Mizuki Komagata, kau berikutnya..." gumam Naruto menyeringai.

..

. .

..

. .

..

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Naruto ternyata sudah keluar negeri memakai identitas palsu. "Kau benar-benar licin, Naruto" ucap Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Dasar merepotkan" sahut Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, pria berambut nanas itu menatap rekaman CCTV bandara.

"Aku sudah menduga, kalau anak itu mengunjungi Hongkong untuk memburu para pelakunya." tambah Kakashi.

"Haaaah! Menyesal aku mengkhawatirkannya" celetuk Sakura mendesah pelan. Semua mata langsung menyorot tajam pada Sakura, wanita itu terkesiap dan tersenyum merasa bersalah.

"Hehehe, maaf. Perkataanku salah ya tadi?" kata Sakura terkekeh bersalah. Semuanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena perkataan Sakura tadi.

..

. .

..

. .

..

Naruto memasuki kamar hotel tempat dia menginap bersama Hinata, waktu di jam dinding kamar tempat dia menginap menunjukkan pukul 02.32 waktu setempat.

"Sudah hampir pagi," gumam Naruto. Pria pirang itu memeriksa kamar Hinata, dan mendapati kamar wanita itu sedikit berantakan karena buku yang berserakan di spring bed wanita berambut indigo tersebut.

'Dasar' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Hinata tidur dengan memakai blus dengan memperlihatkan paha mulus wanita itu, tidur Hinata benar-benar mengundang iman runtuh apabila orang lain melihatnya. Naruto merapikan buku-buku berserakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjing milik Hinata. Naruto kemudian menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut tebal. Setelah selesai, pria pirang itu berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan diri untuk menghimpun tenaga buat mengeksekusi korban berikutnya besok.

"Tak kusangka, paket lain ada di hongkong." gumam pria itu menutup matanya. Tidur.

..

. .

..

. .

..

(JAM 9 lewat 20 menit)

Hinata melahap bakpao isi daging ayam dengan sangat lahap. Ini sudah 8 bakpao yang di makannya, kini bakpao yang kesembilan akan dia lahap. 'Dia benar-benar kelaparan' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Naoruutou-kuon tauk muakuan" mulut Hinata penuh bakpao.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, melihat Hinata lahap makan membuat Naruto sudah cukup senang. Di kedai Bakpao itu, Naruto mengawasi seseorang keluar dari penginapan cukup kumuh. 'Itu dia' guman Naruto dalam hati. Seseorang keluar dengan 2 orang berpakaian layaknya anak pantai, Naruto juga melihat sekilas ada pistol magnum di selipkan dalam celana mereka. Naruto mengambil bakpao di mangkok dan memakannya dengan tenaga berlebih.

"Hinata, kau kembali ke hotel ya. Aku ada urusan, ini bawa mie instan-nya. Paling penting, jangan keluar hotel selangkah pun. Aku antar kau kembali sekarang" pinta Naruto datar, Hinata mengangguk saja.

..

. .

..

_THE_EXECUTIONERS_ .. RATE M

..

NARUHINA

..

AUTHOR: ThE lAsT mOgErZ

..

..

. .

..

. .

..

Naruto membuntuti Mizuki tanpa ketahuan sama sekali, Mizuki beserta dua pengawalnya masuk kedalam gudang bekas. Mizuki membawa 2 koper besar, entah apa didalam koper itu. Naruto menaiki tangga kecil menuju atap untuk melihat situasi dan menemukan celah untuk mengintip kegiatan Mizuki serta dua pengawalnya.

"Mizuki, Saudaraku!" Sapa seorang berambut biru terang menyambutnya.

"GENKI!" Mizuki memeluk orang itu. 'Wah, paket lengkap ya? Bisa ku tuntaskan sekejap saja' batin Naruto. Naruto membidikkan revolvernya ke arah kepala Mizuki. Bersiap mengeksekusi Mizuki, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat banyaknya kokain di dalam truk pengangkut sampah dan juga truk trailer. Naruto kemudian memiliki ide, pria pirang itu mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon interpol hongkong.

"Halo, kode X-777HUANG di Gudang bekas di lepas pantai selatan" Naruto menutup sambungan dengan cepat. Saat terjadi pertukaran, Naruto lantas mengeluarkan dua revolvernya yang sudah dipasang peredam, dikarenakan banyaknya pengawal Genki. Belum lagi kemungkinan interpol akan datang 10 menit lagi. Genki dan Mizuki tertawa sambil menghitung uang.

DHUP DHUP DHUP DHUP

Empat orang pengawal Genki yang menjaga truk trailer terkapar tewas dengan luka tembak di Dada kiri mereka.

DHUP DHUP DHUP

Tiga orang penjaga truk sampah langsung tewas dengan tembakan tepat diatas kepala. Naruto kemudian melihat Genki dan Mizuki masih melakukan transaksi tanpa tahu pengawal mereka telah terbunuh semua kecuali dua pengawal Mizuki. "DEAL! Semua beres..."

DHUP

Kepala Genki pecah, isi otaknya keluar semua. Bisa dibilang, tewas seketika setelah timah panas mengenai kepala Genki. Kedua pengawal Mizuki terkapar juga dalam sekejap, mengalami hal sama seperti Genki. Mizuki terkejut setengah mati, kenapa ada penyerangan secara diam-diam di siang bolong begini. Mizuki terjatuh setelah mendapat tembakan diam-diam pada kaki kirinya.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHH!" pekik Mizuki kesakitan. Naruto segera turun dari atap.

Mizuki terperanjat kala siapa yang mendatanginya, pria itu mati kutu dan mengerang kesakitan pada kaki kirinya.

"Terkejut?" sapa Naruto.

"K-Kau..." Mizuki menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan telunjuk tangan kiri, pria pirang itu lantas menembak telunjuk tangan kiri Mizuki.

DHUP

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" teriak Mizuki kesakitan. Jari telunjuk pria berambut putih itu telah hancur serta mengeluarkan darah segar. Naruto menghampiri Mizuki dan mengambil Magnum yang lupa di pakai di dalam pakaian Mizuki untuk melindungi diri. Mizuki di ikat tali dan di seret menuju lantai, tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ampun!" badan Mizuki terantuk anak tangga berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Setelah mencapai lantai 2, barulah Naruto melilitkan tali ke arah leher Mizuki.

"A-APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?" berontak Mizuki panik lantaran kini berada di ujung lantai 2 gudang. Lebih tepatnya ruangan terbuka lantai 2.

"Eksekusi mati, siap dilaksanakan" Gumam Naruto mengikat tali yang terhubung leher dan bersiap menjatuhkan tubuh Mizuki dari lantai 2.

"J-JANGAN, JANGAN!" ronta Mizuki memberontak, namun Naruto tak membiarkan Mizuki pergi dan lolos begitu saja. Naruto berlari jauh dari Mizuki yang terikat erat tali di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian berlari balik ke arah Mizuki. Mizuki mencoba berdiri, namun setelah berhasil berdiri sebuah tendangan telapak kaki kanan Naruto langsung menghantam wajah Mizuki.

BUAGGH

Mizuki terpental terbang, hingga akhirnya jatuh dari lantai 2. Tali yang mengikat leher Mizuki membuat pria itu tewas seketika.

..

, .

..

Naruto pergi menuju dermaga hongkong dekat kota menggunakan speedboat. Pria pirang itu meninggalkan perahu speedboatnya setelah sampai di dermaga terdekat, Naruto melangkah melewati para nelayan ikan yang mengangkut hasil perikanan dari kapal mereka.

./

./

./

'Interpol menemukan 1 Ton kokain siap antar di truk Trailer dan truk sampah sebagai kedok luar, namun yang mengejutkan adalah ditemukannya mayat-mayat dengan luka tembak...' Wartawati tersebut memberitakan kejadian yang menimpa anak buah geng ular yang tewas mengenaskan. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat pemberitaan itu di sebuah toko electronic di Kowloon. Pria pirang itu segera berlalu dan melangkah menuju hotel tempat Hinata menunggunya kini.

. .

..

. .

. .

"Sudah 5 anggota geng ular tewas, dan tewas mereka juga mengenaskan pula" celoteh Sai tersenyum.

"Tapi kita harus mencari Naruto secepatnya, Aku minta bantuan Asuma dan Chiriku untuk mencari Naruto di Hongkong" timpal Yamato.

"Dasar Naruto, tapi aku tak menyalahkannya menghukum mereka satu persatu" ucap Sasuke pelan. Mereka terdiam sesaat, namun mereka menyadari. Mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak apabila sudah terlalu jauh begini.

..

. .

..

. .

..

Hinata mengikuti Naruto sambil terus memegang telapak tangan pria pirang itu. Mata sewarna lavender itu membulat sempurna, Naruto berhenti di panti asuhan Might Guy. Air mata Hinata tak terbendung saat memasuki gedung panti asuhan tersebut.

"Kita jemput adikmu, dan secepatnya pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto datar. Hinata mengangguk-angguk cepat, namun gadis itu sudah tak sabar menemui Hanabi. 5 tahun bukanlah waktu sebentar, 5 tahun mereka dipisahkan oleh keadaan yang tak bersahabat.

"Lihat itu" tunjuk Naruto ke arah kerumunan anak-anak bermain. Disana nampak Hanabi bermain dengan remaja laki-laki.

"Hana-chan" gumam Hinata lari menuju Hanabi. Naruto tersenyum, Hinata nampak sangat bahagia. Hanabi terkejut sesaat sebelum akhirnya memeluk Hinata dengan penuh haru.

:::

:::

"Kita akan ke London, disana kau dan adikmu akan lebih aman. Aku punya kenalan junior anggota Interpol. Dia sangat baik dan kuharap kalian akan betah dirumahnya." ucap Naruto pada Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka menunggu check-in pesawat, hingga sebuah panggilan intercom memanggil mereka bertiga menuju pesawat.

'Mohon perhatian pesawat England Air tujuan London dengan nomor penerbangan Q-555FAIZ, kepada penumpang di harapkan menuju ruang check-in.' Mereka bertiga masuk ruang check-in bersiap berangkat.

"INGGRIS, aku datang" gumam Naruto pelan. .

. ::

.. ::

..

"Baiklah, sekarang kau lanjutkan tugasmu." Tao Pai Pai memijit pelipis kepalanya pusing.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya seorang berambut panjang memakai alat bantu pernafasan.

"Tiga anggota kita tewas bersama anak buahnya" jawab Tao Pai Pai.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya pria itu tegas.

"Aku masih mencarinya, anak buahku ku kerahkan untuk menyelidikinya. Ku pastikan pelakunya akan kubunuh" kata Tao Pai Pai mencoba berjanji pada orang itu.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Tao" ucap Orang tersebut meninggikan nada suaranya.

..

::

::

::

Naruto bersama Hinata dan Hanabi menunggu seseorang di dalam kafe bandara London. Hinata dan Hanabi memakan desert pesanan mereka sedikit demi sedikit, sementara Naruto memperhatikan suasana sekitar yang ramai oleh para calon penumpang pesawat yang berlalu lalang. Mata biru safir Naruto menangkap orang yang dikenalnya.

"Yumi Archer" Gumam Naruto mengeratkan kepalannya, Yumi Archer sedianya adalah orang kepercayaan Moryo Takeshi.

Naruto lantas melihat daftar blacklist yang telah di eksekusinya. Bibirnya terangkat sebelah.

\- Yumi Archer

\- Moryo Takeshi

\- Genki X

\- Setsuna

\- Ishidate X

\- Hanzo Hattori

\- Master Shin-Oh

\- Tao Pai Pai

\- Mizuki Komagata X

\- Anrokuzan Mukade

\- Kaguya Kimimaro

\- Sakon & Ukon

\- Jirobou & Kidomaru

\- Kazuma X

Tanda X sudah menghiasi blacklist milik Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ke toilet" pamit Naruto. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Naruto lantas segera menelpon seseorang agar cepat menjemput Hinata dan Hanabi di bandara. Pria pirang itu sudah tak sabar meng-eksekusi korban berikutnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju Yumi dan menabrak badan sebelah kiri Yumi,

BRUUKKK

"Sorry" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Look your Eyes, bitch!" umpat Yumi kesal segera berlalu dari Hadapan Naruto yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Naruto tersenyum miring, Dia mengeluarkan handphone hasil mencopet dari Yumi.

"Tunggu aksiku selanjutnya, Bastard" gumam Naruto lalu kembali ke tempat Hinata dan Hanabi berada.

..

..

..

..

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto menemukan alamat Yumi Archer di kota York, dekat York Minister. Pria pirang itu melihat bungalo mewah dan banyak penjaga dari depan hingga belakang. Banyak kamera terpasang di sana-sini, dan akan sangat sulit mendekati bungalo mewah milik Yumi. Naruto segera meletakan transmitter penyadap telepon dekat pagar beton yang tiada pengawasan kamera, dengan cepat pria pirang itu menjauh dan melangkah pergi dari bungalo mewah milik Yumi Archer.

..

. .

..

..

. .

..

Hinata dan Hanabi mengobrol dengan wanita yang merupakan bibi dari Junior interpol kenalan Naruto.

"Naruto Niisan jangan gila, sudah berapa orang niisan habisi dan membalas dendam demi Minato Jisan dan Kushina basan. Jika Shion neesan ada disini, dia tak kan setuju perbuatan niisan seperti ini" ucap seorang pria baru berumur 20 tahun tersebut dengan serius.

"Jika... Hanya 'jika' istriku masih hidup. 'Jika' Kedua orang tuaku masih hidup, Konohamaru ototou!. Aku akan tetap menjalankan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Dan mereka tak bisa mengembalikan orang-orang yang kusayangi, di tambah mereka juga membunuh calon anakku juga. Perbuatan mereka juga merenggut beberapa orang yang tak bersalah. Kau lihat dua gadis yang bersama Kurenai senpai. Mereka adalah klan Hyuuga yang terakhir." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah sambil menunjuk Hinata dan Hanabi yang sedang mengobrol dengan bibinya Konohamaru, Sarutobi Kurenai. Di ruang tamu pribadi Sarutobi mansion.

"Paman Asuma akan marah apabila aku tak memperingatkanmu Naruto niisan, aku memang masih muda di interpol. Tapi aku tak mau kau sampai kehilangan nyawa karena balas dendammu ini. Aku paham kau juga membalaskan dendam dua gadis itu. Biarkan kami para interpol yang menangani kasus ini. Dan kau adalah kakakku satu-satunya yang kumiliki meskipun kita tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Aku tetap melarangmu Naruto niisan..." ucapan Konohamaru terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

"Aku hanya memintamu melindungi dua gadis itu, dan aku tak kan melibatkanmu dalam situasi ini. Dan ini permintaanku satu saja Konohamaru. LINDUNGI HINATA DAN HANABI. Anggap saja kau tak melihatku, Ototou. Ini urusanku dengan geng ular, kumohon dengan sangat. Jangan halangi aku kali ini dan jangan bilang pada Asuma Senpai juga."

Konohamaru menghela nafas sabar, Naruto tak pernah memohon seperti ini sebelumnya. "Jika Kakakku memohon seperti ini, aku tak akan menghalangi. Apa yang kau perlukan sekarang, Aniki?" tanya Konohamaru.

Naruto tersenyum, kali ini dia mengontrol suasana Konohamaru. "Aku perlu Laser Hijau, penyadap ruangan, 2 senjata Desert eagle ditambah 8 magasin desert eagle, dan Katana kecil" kata Naruto datar.

. .

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

Sasuke lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, Semua kawannya menghela nafas. "Naruto lolos lagi." keluh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sai.

"Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik, dan tetap mencari Naruto sebisa mungkin" sahut Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebaiknya kita cari informasi tentang geng ular lebih dalam lagi" usul Kabuto. Semua mengangguk mengerti.

..

. .

. .

..

. .

..

Naruto beruntung ada pesta di bungalo mewah Yumi Archer. Bahkan pria itu tak peduli seberapa ketat penjagaan bungalo tersebut. Naruto menggeluarkan kamera miliknya dan melihat kartu undangan yang dibawa para tamu serta memotretnya tanpa ketahuan dari kejauhan. Naruto mempunyai ide untuk menyusup kesana.

..

. .

..

 _ **_THE_EXECUTIONERS_**_

 _ **Rate Mature for bloody scene, action and violence**_

 _ **NARUHINA**_

 _ **Author: The Last MoGeRz**_

..

..

..

Naruto memasuki bungalo mewah milik Yumi melewati pengamanan ketat dan semua bodyguard Yumi seperti di kecoh oleh penampilan Naruto yang seperti bos Mafia. Pria pirang itu lantas melihat sekelilingnya dengan ekor matanya. Membaur dengan para tamu sewajarnya, banyak para bodyguard berjaga di setiap sisi dan ruangan. Naruto melangkah menuju pintu masuk bungalo dan menempelkan sesuatu pada pintu kayu Jati berbentuk gading gajah.

Naruto mengambil minuman di gelas kerucut yang tertata rapi di meja. Naruto mendekati ruang perapian milik Yumi dan melemparkan sesuatu pada perapian tersebut.

Banyaknya tamu undangan berhasil meloloskan aksi kecilnya. Naruto memasang penyadap ruangan di bawah lemari besar Yumi. Secepatnya Pria itu pergi dan segera meninggalkan bungalo mewah milik Yumi.

Namun matanya menangkap ruangan tak asing di matanya dari kejauhan. "Ruang pengawasan" gumam Naruto.

Naruto melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan bungalo mewah itu.

..

. .

..

. .

..

Hinata menunggu kepulangan Naruto, wanita muda itu wajahnya nampak sabar menunggu pria pirang itu. Mata Hinata langsung berbinar begitu melihat Naruto pulang.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun" sambut Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Hinata?" tanya Naruto datar namun matanya biru safirnya melihat mata Hinata yang sudah lelah, mengantuk.

"Aku menunggumu pulang, karena dari tadi siang kau belum makan" Hinata nampak khawatir pada pria dihadapannya. Naruto tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa dadanya menghangat. Pikirannya teringat almarhumah istrinya yang selalu menunggunya pulang dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Andai Shion masih hidup, pasti istrinya juga seperti Hinata yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya sekarang.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah makan diluar tadi." jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku tak mau kau jadi sakit karena kurang tidur" Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata pelan, wajah Hinata memerah karena perlakuan Naruto. Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

..

. .

..

. .

..

Sudah 3 jam Asuma menganalisa mayat di depannya, dan semuanya bersih dari sidik jari.

"Naruto hebat juga menghilangkan jejak sidik jarinya, bahkan peluru dan benda-benda lainnya juga tak ada sidik jari sama sekali." Asuma melepaskan kaos tangan plastiknya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Anak didik Kakashi dan Yamato terlalu pintar, Asuma. Bahkan aku tak menemukan tanda darimana peluru ini diperjual belikan" ucap Chiriku, rekan kerja Asuma di interpol.

"Bagus, sangat bagus. Dengan begini, akan susah melacak Naruto mendapatkan supplay senjata darimana." gerutu Asuma membanting kaos tangan plastiknya ke meja. Hari ini, Asuma dan rekannya mendapatkan hasil kosong dari pekerjaannya kini.

..

. .

. .

..

. .

. .

..

Naruto mengisi magasin desert eagle miliknya sembari mempelajari lika-liku bungalo mewah di layar laptop milik Konohamaru. Wajahnya nampak datar memperhatikan bangunan bungalo mewah, namun dalam hatinya bergejolak hebat dendamnya. Naruto menyarungkan katana kecil miliknya.

CKREKK

"Saatnya berangkat"

..

. .

..

. .

..

. .

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dari jarak empat rumah dari bungalo mewah milik Yumi, Naruto berjalan kaki membawa tas kecil beserta katana kecil di pinggangnya. Setelah sampai di dekat bungalo itu, barulah Naruto meletakkan tasnya tersebut. Ditangan kanannya sudah ada remote untuk mengontrol sesuatu.

"Katakan halo pada petasan ini" gumam Naruto pelan lalu memencet tombol merah pada remote itu.

BLARRR BLARRR

Di tempat lain tepatnya sebuah gardu listrik berjarak 1 Km dari perumahan York, meledak tempat aliran listrik cadangan dan listrik utama. Dalam sekejap kawasan Perumahan mewah di York langsung gelap gulita, Naruto mengeluarkan 6 bola kecil dari tasnya dan beserta magasin peluru desert eagle yang di selipkan di jas hitam miliknya.

..

"Mati lampu? Hidupkan generatornya!" perintah Yumi pada salah satu bawahannya.

"Gawat tuan, ada yang meledakkan generator kita di York Ranger." seorang bawahan Yumi masuk melaporkan keadaan generator pada bosnya tersebut. "Kenapa lagi ini!" umpat Yumi kesal.

..

Naruto melemparkan bola-bola kecil ke arah kamera pengawas luar. Laser-laser hijau langsung menyala mengacaukan kamera luar. Naruto lantas melompati pagar tinggi dan menembaki para bodyguard yang menghampiri laser hijau miliknya.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Lima bodyguard Yumi langsung tewas dengan luka tembakan di kepala.

..

"ADA APA RIBUT-RIBUT?! APA YANG TERJADI" raung Yumi nampak was-was mendengar suara tembakan.

"TUAN YUMI, kita diserang!" lapor seorang bawahannya dengan panik.

"APA?!"

..

Naruto menembaki tujuh bodyguard Yumi dan mengacaukan kamera pengawas yang hidup dengan laser bola hijau miliknya.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Isi kepala para bodyguard yang melawan Naruto seketika pecah karena melakukan perlawanan.

..

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Yumi ketakutan dan banyak bodyguardnya tewas. Ditambah lagi laser hijau yang berputar -putar layaknya gasing mengacaukan seluruh kamera dan alarm keamanan di bungalo-nya.

CRASSSH ZRAKK JRAKK BUAGH

Suara sayatan, tebasan pedang serta pukulan membahana di area bungalo milik Yumi. Naruto menebas kepala para bodyguard Yumi di kegelapan malam ini. Mata biru safir itu seakan merah menyala di kegelapan yang gulita di bungalo mewah itu. Beberapa pengawal Yumi yang tersisa mengelilingi Yumi, kegelapan membuat ruangan dimana Yumi berada bersama para pengawalnya.

"TEMBAK SAJA APA YANG ADA DIHADAPAN KALIAN!" teriak Yumi pada para bawahannya yang tersisa.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Suara desingan peluru membahana kembali ke penjuru ruangan, tapi terdengar suara lain selain suara timah panas memekakkan telinga.

"AAAAARGGGHHH!" , "GYAAAAAAA!" , "UUARRGGHH!"

JRAKKK BUAAGH DRAKK

Naruto tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang para pengawal Yumi termasuk Yumi sendiri di kegelapan malam nan mencekam ini.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Enam bodyguard yang melindungi yumi tewas seketika dengan keadaan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang tertembak dikepala, ada yang tertembak tepat jantungnya, ada yang ditenggorokan, hidung bahkan telinga. Yumi ketakutan setengah mati melihat semua bodyguardnya mati mengenaskan. Yumi mengeluarkan revolver miliknya sambil menembak tanpa arah dengan kepanikan yang tak terkontrol.

"MATI KAU BRENGSEK!" Raung Yumi.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Pria tua itu menembak ke seluruh arah tanpa bisa melihat Naruto berada dimana.

JRASSH

Pergelangan tangan Yumi yang memegang revolver langsung terpotong dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengalir nampak juga tulang hasil karya Naruto.

"AAAARGGGHHHH!" pekik Yumi kesakitan.

"Tangan kotormu yang pernah menyentuh tubuh almarhumah istriku" suara Naruto terdengar tapi raga Naruto tak menampak pada Yumi. Yumi memegang tangan kanannya yang buntung itu.

"S-Siapa k-kau?" tanya Yumi kesakitan.

"Kau tak ingat, keluarga kecil yang kau bantai 1 setengah tahun yang lalu. Lalu kau memperkosa istriku atau lebih tepatnya istri seorang polisi jujur yang pernah menyeret geng ular ke pengadilan negeri di Kyoto" ucap Naruto dingin.

"O-OMAE!" Yumi terkejut setengah mati.

"Saatnya peng-eksekusi-an" ujar Naruto datar. Yumi terkejut sebuah suara sabetan mengarah pada kakinya.

JRAAKK JRAAKK

Kedua kaki Yumi seketika buntung dan membuat Yumi tersungkur serta berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!" Sebuah sabetan lain datang menuju tangan kiri Yumi.

BAATS JRAAKK

"GGYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Yumi kini benar-benar layaknya orang cacat, tanpa tangan dan tanpa kaki.

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu, Yumi Archer. EKSEKUSI MATI DILAKSANAKAN" kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan. Sebuah sabetan kembali melayang, kali ini katana Naruto mengarah leher Yumi.

JRAASSH "Yumi Archer, telah di eksekusi"

..

. .

..

. .

..

Hinata mempersiapkan pakaiannya dalam tas punggung miliknya, entah akan kemana perginya gadis itu? Pagi ini dia benar-benar tahu, kenapa berita di pagi hari sudah membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Di kamar terpisah, Naruto menata semua pakaiannya ke dalam tas punggung juga, bahkan dia tak menyadari bahwa Hinata juga tengah menata pakaiannya.

"Oneesama akan pergi kemana?" tanya Hanabi memasang wajah bingung kini. Kakak perempuan tercintanya sudah bersiap pergi.

"Aku akan ikut Naruto-kun, Hana-chan. Ada hal penting yang harus ku lakukan bersamanya." jawab gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Apa maksud Oneesama, bukankah kau... Maksudku kita disuruh tinggal di sini oleh Naruto-niisan?" Hanabi menyadari ketidak beresan kakaknya kini.

"Kau yang akan tinggal di sini Hana-chan. Kurenai-senpai akan merawatmu selama aku pergi dengan Naruto-kun" Hinata membawa tas punggungnya dan keluar dari kamar, Hanabi mengangguk saja dan mengikuti Hinata keluar kamar. "Hinata? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang kini siap berangkat.

Melihat gadis didepannya berlaku sama dengannya, siap pergi dari mansion Sarutobi.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Naruto-kun." sahut Hinata dengan nada tegas.

Naruto mulai tak suka dengan nada bicara Hinata, apalagi gadis itu mau mengikutinya pergi.

"Kau tetap disini!" pinta Naruto dengan nada pelan namun ada penekanan disana.

"Ada apa ini? Lho Naruto-kun kok buru-buru sekali" sapa Kurenai.

"Gomen Kurenai-senpai, ada urusan lain yang harus ku urus di Jakarta. Aku tak bisa lama-lama disini" ujar Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Ara, Hinata-san mau mengikuti Naruto-kun juga?" tanya Kurenai pada Hinata. Belum sempat Naruto akan mengelak omongan Hinata, Hinata sudah menjawab dengan cepat.

"Iya, aku mau menemani Naruto-kun ke Jakarta. Apalagi pemberitaan pariwisata sedang gencar-gencarnya di Indonesia" ungkap Hinata berdusta sambil menatap mata biru safir Naruto dalam-dalam. Naruto seakan paham maksud Hinata.

'Jadi dia tahu berita criminal terkini dan kemarin. Cepat juga gadis ini menyadarinya.' batin Naruto kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting jangan bawa muatan lebih di pesawat" celetuk Naruto memakai peribahasa yang tak di sadari Kurenai maupun Hanabi.

"Tenang saja, Muatan itu akan tetap di rumah ini." Hinata tersenyum menang. Dia sengaja tak membawa Hanabi agar tak masuk dalam masalahnya maupun masalah Naruto.

"Kurenai-senpai sampaikan terima kasihku pada Konohamaru, terima kasih paket kembang apinya setelah dia pulang siang nanti. Dan aku titip Hanabi padamu" ucap Naruto pada Kurenai.

"Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan salammu dan aku akan menjaga Hanabi dengan baik." balas Kurenai tersenyum.

"Oneesama akan pulang secepatnya ke manchester kan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tentu Hana-chan, aku segera pulang. Setelah urusan Naruto-kun selesai" jawab Hinata mantap. Naruto menyambar tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya keluar dari mansion Sarutobi.

"Jaa, Minna!" pamit Hinata melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Hanabi maupun Kurenai.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" sahut Hanabi. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja pada Hanabi dan Kurenai sebagai tanda pamitan.

..

. .

..

. .

..

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang?" Hinata kini menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto kali ini.

Perjalanan melalui pesawat digunakan Hinata sebagai kesempatan untuk mengintrogasi Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, namun Naruto sadar akan sesuatu. Hinata bukan gadis kemarin sore yang tidak tahu apapun tentang dendam Naruto.

"Aku memburu Moryo Takeshi sebagai target berikutnya. Ditambah lagi , ada kesempatan juga bertemu Sakon dan Ukon. Menurut informasi anak buah Yumi Archer, mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan di hotel Sh***-ri ** di Jakarta dan Hotel Zeibatsu, Malang, Jawa timur. Kemungkinan juga ada transaksi penjualan wanita akan terjadi juga di sana. Ada juga kemungkinan ada Hanzo Hattori" ungkap Naruto berterus terang. Naruto tahu, berbohong pada Hinata percuma saja. Gadis itu menyadari semua kegiatan Naruto saat dia berada di Kowloon, Hongkong.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku akan memberi kejutan pada mereka satu persatu, jangan halangi aku" Naruto menatap mata lavender Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Hn, Aku tak kan menghalangimu. Tapi biarkan aku masuk dalam rencanamu ini, aku bias berguna untukmu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Naruto membelai pipi kanan Hinata, kali ini Naruto sudah tak sendirian. Akan ada wanita disampingnya yang akan selalu mendukungnya kini.

..

..

..

..

..

Bersambung


End file.
